U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/504,146, filed Sep. 19, 2003 and U.S. Non-provisional application Ser. No. 10/942,478 filed Sep. 16, 2004, which are herein incorporate by reference in their entirety, disclose compounds of formula (I) and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, useful for treating, preventing and/or inhibiting the progression of a condition directly or indirectly mediated by PPAR delta. U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/504,146, filed Sep. 19, 2003 and U.S. Non-provisional application Ser. No. 10/942,478 filed Sep. 16, 2004 however, do not disclose crystalline salts of the compounds of formula (I), nor lysine salts of the compounds of formula (I).